Lunch
by AnnaTW
Summary: Pepper needs Tony to do something for her, but she'll need to make it up to him. PEPPERONY!


**Would you be annoyed if you went to meet Robert Downey Jr and Gwyneth Paltrow and then they cancel to be on the show you were waiting for them. BECAUSE I WAS!! That stupid volcano... Anyway, enjoy the story.**

Pepper was briskly walking down the hall of Stark Industries. She was rushing because she was late for lunch with her friend Lucy. They'd organised it ages ago, but Pepper had to practically drag Tony to his meeting with the head of engineering, Lee Grant. He'd been incredibly reluctant to go, but Pepper had managed to persuade him by cancelling his 5 o'clock meeting. He still tried to avoid the meeting with Lee, but Pepper gave him a warning look and he dragged his feet whilst following her to his meeting room. So thanks to Tony, she was now half-running down a hall to Lucy's office. Pepper burst into Lucy's office and sighed.

"God i'm sorry" Pepper breathed heavily "Tony will be the death of me one day"

"It's alright" Lucy understood that Tony was a handful. She stopped typing on her computer and swivelled on her chair to walk around her desk and hug Pepper.

"So how's life on the 9th floor?" Pepper asked whilst going to sit on the large sofa in Lucy's office.

"Oh you know, busy as usual" Lucy joined Pepper on the sofa "especially ever since 'I am Iron Man'"

"God tell me about it" Pepper got her salad out and started to dig in. "I don't think i've slept over 5hours ever since that"

Lucy chuckled whilst taking a bite out of her sandwich "How have you lasted? That was like, 2months ago"

"I know, but it _is_ Tony so technically I haven't slept properly for 7years" Pepper smiled at the thought of her boss.

They both set into a smooth chat and enjoyed their hour long lunch break. They both hadn't seen each other for a while, thanks to Tony's recent activities. So they both had lots of new to discuss. Lucy had been Pepper's first friend she met at Stark Industries when she got the job as Tony Stark's PA. They had a lot in common; they were workaholics, loved a good glass of wine and couldn't stand crocs. They talked about Lucy's mum who was pressuring her for grandchildren and her boyfriend Jake who'd she recently gone away with. And they chatted about Pepper's new condo and her boyfriend troubles...

"...so we'll meet you and Jake next week at 6?" Pepper asked standing at the door of Lucy's office.

"Sounds like a plan" Lucy leaned in to hug Pepper "And make sure your man actually turns up"

"I'll try" Pepper laughed as she waved to Lucy and strolled back towards her office. It was a sunny day and Pepper had just had a nice lunch with her friend. She felt content. Pepper took her time walking back to her office, she couldn't be bothered to deal with Tony moaning about how long and boring his meeting was. As she passed Kevin and Jen she smiled in through the glass doors and happily sighed. Her life wasn't too bad.

She turned the corner towards her office and could hear music playing. Tony was back. It wasn't his usual heavy metal it was quite calm and breezy, she couldn't place what it was, but Pepper liked it. It seemed to relate to the day, it felt like a summer song and sounded simple. Pepper carried on down the corridor, the music growing louder and louder.

Once she reached the office she turned and found Tony standing with his back to the door. He had his hands in his pockets and he was looking out over the city, the people rushing around and ignoring the lovely day. He's jacket was thrown against the chair by his desk, his shirt sleeves were rolled up and Pepper could tell without looking that his tie would be pulled down to relieve his body from the heat.

Pepper stepped in; her footsteps muffled by the carpet and walked over to his iPod which was sitting in its docking station. She clicked the button to make the screen light up and saw that it was a Jamie Cullum song. She was a bit confused because she really didn't think he'd be Tony's choice of music, but she'd always liked Jamie Cullum. You could 'bop' to his music and the piano in his songs were quite peaceful. Pepper liked the fact that Tony liked it.

"I was listening to your iPod the other day" Tony's voice spoke over the music "Couldn't find mine" he didn't turn to look at her, he knew she'd be a bit peeved that he borrowed her iPod without asking "And thought this guy was really good"

Ah. Well there's why he liked Jamie Cullum. Because she did.

"Yeah?" Pepper turned to look at the back of him and loosely crossed her arms "He's not your usual type of music" Pepper moved to go stand just behind him.

"A man of many surprises, aye Pep" Tony turned his head and gave her a quick smile, then turned to stare out of the floor length window again. Pepper quirked her eyebrow whilst smiling and made a noise as if to agree disapprovingly. They silenced and could hear the faint sounds of 'Everlasting Love – Jamie Cullum' playing.

"Tony" Pepper elongated his name and moved closer to him.

"Pepper" Tony copied and elongated her name too.

"You know I love you" Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and kissed him on his cheek.

"Hmm..." Tony turned his head slightly and looked at her innocent face "What do you want?"

"Well, Lucy has a new boyfriend, Jake, and she wanted me to meet him" Tony furrowed his eyebrows, he wasn't liking the sound of this. Pepper batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly, which made Tony laugh lightly.

"And she thought as I have the most perfect boyfriend" Tony gave her a look "_ever_" Pepper kissed him on the lips pointedly. "That we could make it a fun, double-date night"

"_Fun_ being the optimal word" Tony sighed and turned his head to the window "And of course you agreed without asking" he looked back at her. She was smiling encouragingly and mentally pleading with him to just put on a happy face and go with her. Pepper didn't want to meet Jake just as much as Tony, he sounded like a right bore, but she loved having Lucy as a friend so she had to meet the new boyfriend as her duty.

"Oh come on it's one night" Pepper stepped around Tony so she was facing him properly, he followed her with his eyes and looked down at her, unconvinced "She's my friend" still Tony wasn't happy "Please, my kind, funny, genius, lovely, gorgeous boyfriend" Pepper kissed him on his lips with every word.

Tony smiled at her description of him and sighed "Fine" Pepper grinned and went on her tip-toes to hug him.

"Oh thank-you, thank-you, thank-you" Pepper had her hands in his hair "I never thought you'd agree" she leant back to look him in the eyes "man of many surprises strikes again".

Tony smirked and put his hands on her hips "You better make it up to me though" he said leaning his head ever closer to Pepper's.

"Oh i'm pretty sure I can think of something to make up for it" Pepper bit down on her lip and welcomed Tony's lips. They pressed together. Pepper opened her mouth and Tony's tongue darted in, stroking against her own. Tony moaned into the kiss and moved one of his hands to lazily draw lines up and down Pepper's spine, through her thin shirt. Pepper's hand tugged on the hair at the back of his head while the other followed a path around his neck and down to grip his tie.

"Mmm" was the only sound made my Tony when they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together "Plenty more of that and I might just forgive you" he added before licking his lips.

"I think I can manage that" Pepper smiled and leant up to kiss him softly again. The second kiss didn't last long, but Tony sure enjoyed it.

"I was thinking-"

"Do you ever not?" Pepper cut in, Tony just smiled and carried on.

"-that we should cut the day short and go enjoy the sun?" Tony still had his arms wrapped around Pepper.

"Sounds good. Another hour and we can leave" Tony pouted at the idea of staying stuck in the office for another hour "_Promise_" Pepper kissed him quickly.

"Fine, but you'll have more making up to do" Tony called to Pepper as she walked to the door.

"Maybe we should stay for 2 more hours then..." Pepper winked at Tony and walked out to go to her own office.

**Right, my last one-shot before Iron Man2. I'm running out, but i've booked tickets to guarantee seeing it on Thursday, which hopefully means they'll be a story up by Friday. I can't wait for the flood of stories after Iron Man2. HAPPY WRITING! (:**


End file.
